


And there was only one bed

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, narukami and kidou are minor characters, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: A reservation problem in the hotel they were supposed to stay at in preparation for their next match was nothing. Having to share a bed, now? Maybe that was a bit of a problem. Just maybe.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	And there was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storywriter_365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter_365/gifts).



> HELLO THERE FRIEND GUESS WHO WAS YOUR SECRET SANTA ON DISCORD!!! >:3c  
> i've never written this trope before so i hope you'll like it!!

Teikoku was the strongest junior high team of the nation, respected and even feared among other teams. Nothing could even so much as faze them, even the worst of the worst being nothing more than a minor annoyance, carrying themselves with pride and nerves of steel.

Finding out that the place they were going to stay at for the next few days to participate in a match had a computer error and messed up their reservations was nothing.

Being told that there were just enough rooms for them if two of them agreed on sharing one wasn’t so bad, they could deal with that just fine.

Then they were told that the room in question only had one king sized bed. No room with separate beds was available anymore.

Well- that might be a little problem. Just a small one.

When talking about it in an attempt to find a better solution didn’t work, Kidou just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned around and walked back to the rest of the team, lazing around in the lobby as they waited for an answer.

“Anything?” Narukami didn’t even look up from his phone as he asked, too busy watching some video on it with Doumen.

“They can’t do anything to fix this.” That got everyone’s attention. “Someone will have to share the bed.”

They were suddenly quiet. Then, after a shared glance, they looked at Genda and Sakuma. That wasn’t a good sign.

“What?”

* * *

For what felt like hours, all Genda and Sakuma did was stare at the bed in a very much awkward silence, the situation still sinking in.

At least the bed was actually big enough for the two of them to comfortably sleep in. not like that actually changed the fact that they still had to share a bed for the next few nights.

“I- I’ll just get some blankets and sleep on the floor-”

And of course Genda was the first to find the words to speak up in the face of such a situation.

“W-wait- who said you have to do that?!”

Not like Sakuma would just nod and let him.

“it’s fine-! I don’t want you to sleep uncomfortable or anything, I don’t mind-”

He didn’t even have the time to grab a blanket, Sakuma already taking his wrist to stop him, an obvious pout on his face.

“You’re sleeping on the bed.”

Genda stared at him. Sakuma stared back.

Turns out, with the two of them being equally stubborn, the ensuing argument lasted far longer than either of them would’ve liked to admit. And in the end, when neither of them could win and call dibs on the floor, they had to accept an agreement.

And that was how they found themselves in bed together.

Saying it was awkward was an understatement.

“Well… nothing we can do about it now.” Genda just opened his bag. “Might as well just get ready for the night and go to sleep, right?”

“I guess you’re right…” Not like awkwardly arguing some more would actually do anything about the situation.

Taking turns with the bathroom, they just settled for getting as comfortable as they could in the bed together. It wasn’t like they didn’t have enough space- far from it, just…

Well. Sharing a bed with your crush without having said anything was more than a little awkward.

And for a few moments, they did nothing but lay there in an even more awkward silence, trying to avoid looking at each other as much as they could.

Then, Sakuma's phone rang, alerting him of a new message. Confused, he reached for the nightstand to grab it, brow furrowed as he unlocked it and opened it. Then, his eyes widened, his cheeks darker and an indignant sound a bit too similar to a squeak leaving him.

“Something wrong…?”

“N-nothing-!” Sakuma almost slammed his phone down on the nightstand on instinct. Now Genda was getting worried.

“Are you su-”

“Yes!” Something was wrong. “L-let’s just- let’s just rest now! We need to be ready for tomorrow!”

Genda just raised an eyebrow in answer. He was tempted to keep asking, but… he wasn’t too keen on making Sakuma die of embarrassment.

“Fine…” At least he felt better seeing Sakuma already a bit more relieved. “What about some TV? I don’t really feel like sleeping yet- you?”

Sakuma thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

“Sure, why not?” Not like they had anything better to do while they waited until they were tired enough to sleep.

There wasn’t actually much to watch, most channels hardly showing anything interesting, but eventually they managed to settle for some cheesy movie they could laugh at together.

It was… nice. Nicer than they expected.

They were just sitting together with their backs against the bed’s header, warm and comfortable under the blankets, laughing at the terrible CGI and criticizing the bad acting, the awkwardness of just minutes ago already forgotten.

They didn’t even notice when they had gotten closer, Sakuma's head on his shoulder and Genda's arm around his.

Eventually, Sakuma felt the arm around his shoulders go slack, whatever joke he was cracking about the movie ignored. Brow furrowed, he turned to look at Genda- only to find he had already dozed off. Maybe it was about time to go to sleep, after all.

Getting Genda comfortable and tucked in without waking him up was harder than Sakuma expected. And worth it. It was unfair just how cute Genda could be when asleep, really.

When he went to sleep as well, Sakuma couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Curse Kidou for setting them up like this.

* * *

Sakuma woke up to the foreign feeling of a pair of arms wrapped around him and his back against someone’s chest. Groggy and sleepy as he was, he didn’t even fully register that at first, only snuggling into the pillow a bit more and getting comfortable to go back to sleep.

And then he caught a glimpse of one of the hands around his chest. The scars were painfully clear now- and he knew them well.

With his face turning increasingly redder, Sakuma slowly, almost carefully, turned his head around. Genda was fast asleep, looking more peaceful and at ease than he did whenever he was awake, holding him close like Sakuma had always belonged right there in his arms.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to be there, that he didn’t want to be in his arms and with him forever.

Suddenly his face felt a lot warmer.

How he had managed to stay quiet and still, it was beyond him. Not wanting to wake up Genda when he was sleeping so peacefully was a big part of it, though.

* * *

Sakuma wasn’t sure of how much time had passed when Genda finally stirred, a big yawn as he shifted and reluctantly opened an eye, still not letting go of him. And after what felt like hours, he looked at Sakuma- really looked at him, the grogginess fading enough to realize what was happening.

And now he was the one turning bright red.

Neither of them missed how he still wasn’t letting go of Sakuma.

“… G-good morning…” Well, Sakuma could at least say that he managed to speak up without his voice cracking.

“Uh… y-yes- g-good morning…”

“Did you… d-did you sleep well?”

“Ah- y-yes… you?”

“M-me too…”

Well. This certainly couldn’t get any more awkward. And Sakuma was getting closer and closer to kicking himself repeatedly for how things were going- right when he finally had a sliver of a chance, too.

After what must’ve been a very long minute of awkward silence, Genda finally was the first to push himself to sit up, as reluctant as he was.

“W-well- we should get up now-”

“W-wait-”

It was an impulsive and very much stupid decision. He just grabbed Genda’s sleeve without thinking, pulling him down and closer and- and they were kissing now, pretty much bumping into each other, their foreheads hitting against the other’s.

Neither of them pulled away for what felt like forever.

When Sakuma finally realized just what he was doing, he let go of Genda’s shirt like it had burned him, eyes wide and terrified- there was no way Genda would be fine with this, right? He just- he was staring at Sakuma now, eyes wide and red tinting his cheeks.

Sakuma wanted to apologize, to beg for forgiveness after such a mistake… and then, he saw it. The hints of a smile tugging at Genda’s lips, his hand hesitantly finding Sakuma’s.

This was definitely not what he expected to happen.

They were about to speak despite all the lingering awkwardness when someone knocked on the door.

“Hey- are you guys awake? We need to go now!”

Kidou. What a moment he picked.

“W-we’re coming!”

* * *

When they finally met up with the rest of the team in the hotel’s restaurant and noticed Kidou’s hardly hidden smirk, Sakuma was starting to seriously consider the pros and cons of just leaping over the table to throttle him.

Remembering the moments he shared with Genda, maybe the pros did outweigh the cons, after all.


End file.
